Fetching
by chibijem
Summary: Haruka is drawn to Starish's new stage costumes, especially Tokiya's...


Fetching

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Note: This includes references to another of my stories: "Danger"; however it can be read as a stand-alone piece.

* * *

Nanami Haruka squirmed in her chair; she was sitting in the dressing room of Starish and Quartet Night as the men went through costume fittings for their next tour. Some of the new clothing was also to be used in an upcoming photo shoot. The military style uniforms caught most of her attention; they made each member look dashing. She laughed when Aijima Cecil and Kurusu Syo got their epaulets entangled.

"Listen you two. If I have to separate you…." Jinguji Ren warned, humor in his voice.

"Not our fault." The two replied in unison. The rest of Starish and even Quartet Night started laughing at the duo's antics.

"Now, now. Let then be Ren-Ren." Kotobuki Reiji chided, wrapping an arm over Cecil's and Syo's shoulders. "Everything in good fun." He added. He and the rest of his own group were similarly dressed in pseudo military finery. He stood back, tilted his cap at a jaunty angle, "We all look pretty suave, ne, Kouhai-chan?"

Starish's founder nodded, "Very much so, Kotobuki-senpai. I do not know how the fans will be able to keep their hands to themselves."

"That could get rather interesting," Ren pondered, placing his own cap on his long curls.

"Do not even go there." Hijirikawa Masato cautioned, coming to stand next to his long-time friend, adjusting the jacket of his own costume.

"I do not even want to think about that situation occurring," Ichinose Tokiya added, standing in front of another mirror, still closing up the buttons on his uniform.

"Gives me nightmares," Shinomiya Natsuki said shuddering, pulling on boots.

"Shacho will make sure we are all safe." Ittoki Otoya suggested, fighting with the collar of the jacket to his outfit.

"Like he has in the past?" Syo asked with indignation in his voice. "Remember that fiasco when Tokiya was hurt?"

"It is not like we will all be walking about town dressed like this." Camus interjected.

"Only for the photo-shoot and during the set in concert." Kurosaki Ranmaru added, stamping his feet into the tall boots he had put on.

"The chances for the type of incident you all are considering is very low." Mikaze Ai advised.

"See," Reiji said to the room as a whole. "Nothing to worry about."

Tokiya sauntered up to their composer, "When is the photo-shoot scheduled for now?" He asked knowing she was keeping tabs on the ever changing schedule for that appointment.

"Last time I checked it was still the same as this morning." She sighed, shaking her head. "I wish they would set a time and leave it. Mou!"

"Saotome did want that specific photographer," Cecil reminded her.

"We just hope he is worth it." The unofficial leader added, setting his own uniform cap on his lady love's head with a tap and a grin. Tokiya received laughter and a smile for his trouble.

Several days later, Haruka was sitting in a large warehouse studio waiting for Starish and Quartet Night to take their places for the photo shoot. She was scribbling into an ever present notebook as several ideas had come to her during the day's schedule and this was the first opportunity she had had to write them down. She put her pen to her cheek, trying to gather her thoughts. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Cecil-san."

"Ah, gomen nasai, Haruka." He apologized as he sat next to her. "What are you working on that has captured your attention so much?" He set his costume's matching cap on his lap, playing with the ornaments adorning it.

"Some ideas that came to me during your interviews this morning." She answered, closing the book. "This is the first chance I've had to write them all down." She smiled at the royal.

"Sometimes I think you work too hard." Cecil observed.

"Nonsense." Quartet Night's own royal member joined the two. "It is due to her hard work that Starish is where they are now." Camus reminded them, running his long fingers around the brim of his own cap.

"And what of Quartet Night, Myu-chan?" Reiji inquired, joining them along with Otoya.

"Rei-chan is right: Nanami has been composing for you too." The red headed guitarist reminded the blonde duke.

"Ne, ne…." Haruka broke in, trying to stop an oncoming argument. "I compose, hai. But you all bring the music to life with your words and performances." She stated firmly.

"Hai, she's dead on with that." Ranmaru confirmed as he strolled up, Masato and Ren in his wake.

"We all work together to make things happen." Natsuki injected, joining the assembly with Syo.

Haruka smiled at her singers and nodded. She took them all in; the military type uniforms had undergone some changes since the fitting. She admired the braiding and gold buttons. "You all look fetching."

"Fetching?" Ren shook his head, silky hair shifting with the movement. "Kohitsuji-chan….Just 'fetching'?" He asked, coming to stand before their composer. He bent at the waist to peer into sun-kissed eyes.

"The term 'fetching' is perfectly acceptable." Ai informed them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ren saw Tokiya approaching. "Or perhaps you are saving the more suggestive compliments for Icchi?" He smiled slyly at Haruka.

"Ren." Syo cautioned. Everyone knew of the saxophonist's enjoyment in teasing their unofficial leader and their founder.

"Hai, hai." He stood tall once again and turned to the once and current idol. "Lady thinks we are 'fetching'."

The dark haired singer raised an elegant eyebrow at the term. Haruka blushed and giggled. "Fetching?" He silently mouthed. Just then the photographer arrived and technicians and assistants began scurrying about. The group moved to the stage set-up with the couple trailing. "Am I included in your description?" Tokiya queried.

Haruka stopped, causing her love to do the same. She studied him, lowered her head and looked at him through her eyelashes. "You know you are more than just 'fetching' to me." She reached out to finger the gold braid on his outfit, tracing the length running across the broad chest.

"Oh?" The one word coming in Tokiya's famous whisper. He stepped closer to his saving grace. "Do you like?" He nodded down at his attire.

"Mmmmm, nothing like a man in uniform." Haruka replied, standing on tip toe to place a swift kiss to the corner of his sensual mouth.

After returning the caress, Tokiya pulled back to gaze down into the love-filled eyes. "My, my. If I'd only known earlier," he pondered. "Maybe they will let us keep the costumes." His eyes glittering with loving promise.

"I am sure something can be arranged." Haruka made her own insinuation.

"Come on lover-boy!" Ren called out. "We are waiting and you two will have time later." He teased.

"We're coming." Haruka called back. She took hold of the gold braid and tugged to get Tokiya to follow. "Time later." She reiterated.

"Yakusoku." The tall vocalist affirmed. He looked at his waiting friends who all had grins on their faces. "Come; let's get this over with."

"Aye-aye captain." Haruka teased with a smile of her own, raising a hand to her forehead in salute.

"Smart-ass." Tokiya placed the uniform cap on orange curls, pulling the brim down over laughing, sun-kissed eyes.

A few hours later, both groups were back in their street clothes, waiting for the cars to take them to their next appointment. Tokiya joined them last, twirling the uniform cap he had been wearing around one long finger. "For later." He whispered into Haruka's tiny ear. "I will show you I can be more than just fetching."

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: This piece definitely did not come out the way I wanted it to….I hope you enjoyed it just the same. Thank you for reading.


End file.
